daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Mountain
Noita Vuoristo (Witch Mountain) is the tallest mountain in Aavevalo Vuorijono (the Ghost Light mountain range). The Ghost Light range defines the northwestern border of Tuonela. Until recently, Witch mountain was the site of a community founded by a coven of elven witches with the goal of producing elf/demon hybrid children through magical and mundane processes. The community has been destroyed and scattered by a group of extraplanar humanoids and their elf allies. At least one of the original coven is thought to have survived. Witch Mountain Clan The Witch Mountain clan fanatically followed the Äidit Tuho (Mothers of Doom), a powerful coven of witches led by central triad who in turn served the will of a Marilith demon known to them as Andarta. In its last days, the small clan had grown to 40 adults and 15 children. Some of these children were the product of demon and elf unions. Others had been kidnapped from other parts of Kotime. Members of the Witch Mountain clan believed themselves to be pursuing a way to save the elven race from extinction - hoping to counteract the curse of the Decline by mixing elf blood with demon blood to create a hybrid subspecies of elves. Kidnappings The Witch Mountain clan kidnapped a number of elf children to use in its demon/elf hybridization experiments. Many of these children were being trained as witches so that they could undergo the demon soul infusion ritual pioneered by Marjukka. There are four surviving elf children in the community, two of whom were stolen from their parents, two of whom were born at Witch Mountain when their mothers were indoctrinated into the clan. Anneli, 23, is the child of a merchant family from Belacazar. Mauno, 8, is the child of an artist family from the outskirts of Jumala. Paavali, 34, and Sorja, 15, were born at Witch Mountain. With the destruction of the Witch Mountain clan, Anneli and Mauno have been returned to their families. Paavali and Sorja were brought to the church of Ukko, which has since paired the children with adoptive families. Leadership Annastiina A green hag spellcaster disguised as an elf woman of early middle age. Annastiina was the original guiding force behind the coven's formation and its use of blood and pact magic. Manipulated by the demon Andarta, Annastiina was original the prime member of the triad, but in time was relegated to the least of the three, much to her discontent. (deceased) Kaisu An sorceress of considerable power, Kaisu heavily favored mind-affecting magic in all aspects of life. Kaisu joined the coven to further her experiments in mind-altering magic and to explore her curiosity about soul pacts and the flow of souls through Tuonela. (deceased) Marjukka An elven witch, Marjukka discovered a ritual which she used to bind demonic essence to her soul, transforming her body and spirit into something new. Once she had adjusted to the affects of this ritual, Marjukka sought to create more like her, but few of her followers met the severe requirements of the ritual. To make up for this, she charged her coven with kidnapping promising children from other parts of kotime. (status unknown) Powerful Allies Ernonp A typical Coloxus demon - Ernonp only rarely showed himself. His appearances were limited to the leadership triad, primarily Marjukka. He typically carried the will of Andarta to the triad, as the Marilith only rarely deigned to make contact with the elf group. (banished) Incubi A trio of incubus demons served the coven in their experiments. (banished) Lorekeeper A mad elven male known as the Lorekeeper was a cultist of an ancient group of deities known as the Old Ones. Normally the Lorekeeper lived high above the community in a small campsite on the spire of Witch Mountain where he spent most of his time chanting to the dark spaces between the stars. He turned against the coven on its last day. (deceased) Sofwyr An elven male druid sworn to the Witch Mountain clan. As one of the primary guardians of the clan, Sofwyr patrolled the area around the mountain on his dire bat companion. He was known to most as the Shadow Druid. Category:Elves Category:Demons Category:Locations Category:Organizations